


Conversing with yourself? well ok then.

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), look i don't know either, rambling in jail, talking to yourself, this is going to be weird, this is not going to make sense, tw decent from sanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: This feels so creepy.Well what else can you do? There's no one to talk to.I guess, so, why does this only happen when I try to write?Don't ask me, I'm you.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. hello

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to make sense, but I thought it would help me by writing it. I did something similar before but This is more real. At first this will be short, I promise I will update quickly, but I need some time to think before I really start.

I guess I should write in these. I mean, what else is there to do in this place? At least I have the clock to keep time. I guess I'll leave the time here when I finish so I can tell when I wrote things. 11:30 Am.  
I bet they put these books in here so I'd reflect on myself, and change and crap. Well, that's not happening. 

12:30. I'm bored...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These will be short, but as the chapters go on, he gets less stable, so for now this is all he'd probably add. Hope I don't look lazy.

Well It's a new day. So what happened today? Nothing, nothing. This is so boring I hate this. I hate this. 

Right, just saying I hate this isn't going to get me anywhere. Uh.

I'm going back to bed. 3:00Pm


	3. Chapter 3

So, ok. I'm trapped in here, Sam isn't talking to me, and so far no one has visited me. I've inspected every bit of this cell, no cracks. Well, at least I know Sam is dedicated. I wondered if he would really build this as well as I asked. Seems I had no reason to doubt him. Ironic, I could have trusted him to do an amazing job, yet not to stay loyal. I had my issues confused I guess. At least it's warm in here.

2Am, Woke up early. Still no way out as far as I can tell. This is infuriating. I need something to do! I hate it in here! Why hasn't anyone visited!? Where is everybody I hate this I hate this!


	4. Chapter 4

6Am.  
Ok, I've calmed down a bit. I'm calm. I'm alright. It's only been two days, I can't lose my cool yet. Alright, I can stay calm.

I should have been more careful, having that portal there was such a bad idea. I should have put it up at the mountain entrance. I didn't need it down there, I could have taken him up the elevator once I killed Tubbo, once he was dead Tommy would have done what I asked. It would have been perfect. I'd kill his tether to L'manburg and spirit, take him away from the discs he wanted, and then I'd have won! I got too cocky. I should have thought through things more. Fitting, I pride myself on my mind, and I blind sighted myself in the final stretch. Now I'm stuck in here, and I'm bored. I'm so bored.


	5. Chapter 5

8pm. it's been five days. Five, days. How am I still in here, where is Technoblade, why hasn't he gotten here yet? It's too quiet in here. 

I don't think Sam would talk to me if I called for him. Why does this hurt so badly, I've been alone plenty of times for much longer than this. Maybe it's because I was outside then. 

This room is too small. 

I hate it in here. I hate being alone. This is boring, I need something to do, there's no one to talk to, there's no one in here Sam isn't answering me I don't think he's here I'm alone in here. I hate this.


	6. Chapter 6

10pm. I feel calmer now. I can wait. I do that all the time, this is fine. Sam probably went home, he's asleep. I should be sleeping too, so when he comes back, I'll be awake! Oh come on am I so weak that I'm waiting for someone who locked me up? This is pathetic. 

3Am. Why can't I sleep. I can't sleep I'm exhausted, I can't keep doing this.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy visited today! He was, well he was Tommy. But he was here, and he talked to me. He gave me homework. I'm 26, I don't need homework Tommy. He, he asked me who I missed the most. Why did I send him away? He was antagonizing me with my own words. Honestly I don't blame him, I hate him but I don't blame him.

I hate it in here. Well on the bright side I have something to do besides write in here and sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't keep doing this. I've been sleeping through the day, It's been over a week. I wrote Tommy's books out of boredom and Sam hasn't answered me at all. I feel so helpless in here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (character break real quick.)

As you can see I'm updating this quite a lot, for an easy to see reason. I had an idea to respond to your comments as A future Dream talking to voices in his head, What do you all think? It seems like a fun idea but I'm not sure if it would fit quite yet in the story. But at the same time, I really want to try it because that sounds super fun. (yes I'm projecting onto Dream no I won't explain.) :)

And don't worry I won't break the walls best I can, now that would be a bad idea.


	10. Chapter 10

What do I do? There's no one to talk to, I hate it in here.

Maybe I could try talking to myself? Lets try it. Hi, I'm Dream. This is stupid. I can't do this. Sam is still gone, I want someone to be here. I hate it in here.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, Sam came in and started replacing the obsidian with crying obsidian. He talked to me, Tommy's building the hotel and the egg is growing. I want to get out of here, but he was nice to me, so that was nice. I hate it in here. I hope he comes back soon.   
What am I even writing anymore. This is pathetic, I need something to do to keep this from getting worse.


End file.
